ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Check Mii Out Channel
The Check Mii Out Channel, known as the in Europe, Oceania and Japan and Miirame in Spanish-speaking countries in Latin America, was a channel for the Nintendo Wii that allowed players to share their digital avatars, called Miis, and enter them into popularity contests. It was released worldwide at 00:45 UTC on November 12, 2007. Like the four other Wii channels, Nintendo ended support for the channel on June 28, 2013.News: Multiple Wii online services discontinued today. GamesRadar.com (2013-06-28). Retrieved on 2013-08-23. Posting Plaza Users were able to submit their Mii(s) for other Mii creators around the world to view. When a Mii was submitted to the Posting Plaza, a twelve-digit entry number was assigned to it (#### - #### - ####), so others could find it using the search function. The submitted Miis were also given two initials by their creator and the Mii's talent. If a person liked a Mii, it could be imported to his or her Mii Channel plaza. An imported Mii could not be edited, but could have been used in Wii games that use the Mii interface. People could favorite Miis, and the Mii would be given a rank out of five stars, depending on how many people liked the Mii. The artisan was also given a ratings rank of anywhere from one to five stars. Every month, the Posting Plaza had a "Mii Artisan" ranking section that lasted for the entire month. The first ranking Mii Artisan by the end of the month was declared a "Master Mii Artisan". Wii Message Board Check Mii Out was the first Wii channel that used the Wii message board. When WiiConnect24 was turned on, Nintendo would send a message as soon as new contests began or when a contest update was available, if the user had set up an Internet connection. If a user didn’t want to receive these messages from Nintendo, they could opt out by going to the settings in the Check Mii Out Menu or the opt out button when viewing one of the messages that were sent to the Wii console. Wii Menu Icon Scrolling headlines of a contest and a picture above it appeared on the Check Mii Out Channel icon when an update to a contest was available. Highest Mii Ranking Level and Judging eye These stats were located in the "Mii Artisan Info" section of the Main Menu. The "Highest Mii Ranking" stat showed the highest ranking that the user had ever gotten on a contest, and the "Judging Eye" stat showed the user's most recent ranking for judging. Note that this was the user's most recent judging rank, not the best rank. Contests The Check Mii Out Channel had new contests going on all the time. Players submitted a Mii that they thought fitted the category, and they were judged by other players. At the end of a contest, a "Level System" was shown on a 1-10 scale (10 being the highest, and 1 the lowest). The Mii that the user had created would be running up the mountain. One's Mii would be based on a 1-10 scale, and if it stopped at a certain spot (ex: 5th layer), the user's Mii would be ranked at the corresponding level. This system was reverse-scored from the normal games; in other words, 10 was best, and 1 was worst. One’s "Eye for Miis" was how one judged other people's Miis. A high Mii ranking indicated that the user was a great judge. The user was then shown the first place Mii, along with its "Artisan." This lead into the top 50 Miis for the contest, viewable either as a "Parade" or "Arranged". For certain contests, those who participated in a contest could create a souvenir photo that showed their submitted Mii and their artisan placed and posed on top of a background related to the contest theme. The image could then be sent to the Wii Message Board. Souvenir photos were usually related to Wii games such as Super Mario Galaxy. Nintendo-themed contests Update On January 30, 2008, an updated version of the channel was released for download on the Wii Shop Channel: *In the Posting Plaza, users could then easily find all the Miis they have posted, without the need to enter codes. *When viewing a Mii Artisan’s profile, a user could then find all Miis posted by that Artisan. *If the judging of a contest was cancelled and rescheduled, any Miis selected previously for the contest would be retained. *Parental controls were now supported in the channel. If a user chose to block the “exchange of user generated content” from the Parental Controls menu in Wii Settings, users would be prompted to enter the Parental Controls PIN in order to enter the channel. *The main menu of the channel had a ticker that warned that the content of the channel may have offended. *When viewing Miis in the Posting Plaza under the “Popular” category, 500 of the most popular Miis over the past two weeks could then be viewed, instead of only 50. *When using the Mii search feature, the Mii's entry number was retained on the Entry Number screen. If the Mii searched for was not found, re-entry of the number was not necessary, having made it easier to modify the search. References External links * A full list of contests at GamerWiki * Celebrity Mii designs Category:Wii software Category:Products and services discontinued in 2013